Running Around In Circles
by Panny
Summary: Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred. It seemed that no matter how many times she stopped by his shop, they argued. Okay, technically it was Fred and George's shop, but she didn't go there for George... Not that she'd admit to going there to see Fred.


**Running Around In Circles**

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred as they carried on yet another debate. It seemed that no matter how many times she stopped by his shop, they argued.

Okay, technically it was Fred _and_ George's shop, but she didn't go there for George.

Not that she'd admit to going there to see Fred.

"What good could possibly come of a world without rules?" she countered, continuing their discussion.

"The world's a better place when it's upside down." He grinned, leaning over the counter.

"Fred Weasley, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Without rules and order, the world would descend into chaos."

"Is that so?" He stepped out from behind the counter casually, raising his foot to rest it on one of the Pygmy Puff cages. "I happen to like chaos."

With one swift move, his heel pushed open the lock of the cage. Immediately the small creatures were riled up and bouncing onto the floor with excited squeaks and pips.

"Fred!" Hermione bent down in an attempt to rein in the animals and return them to where they would be safe. "You are so irresponsible," she groaned, placing two inside and closing the door. Unfortunately there was still at least a dozen loose.

"Oh relax. They'll tire out eventually."

"And until then? One of them could get hurt, or escape and be trampled!"

"You're such a soft touch. It'll be fine."

At that precise moment, a firework whizzed past his ear, exploding into the Wonder Witch display.

"What the hell?"

They both ran over to the shelves of Whiz Bangs, not surprised to find a group of Pygmy Puffs jumping all over the packaging. A small rocket shot out of its box, spiraling in the air down the aisle.

"Okay, maybe it won't be fine." Fred leant forward to grab the three offending animals, but they all jumped in opposite directions and he ended up face first on the floor without a single one captured.

"What was that about an upside down world?" Hermione teased as he rose from the floor.

Fred shrugged and grinned. "Have to admit this is more fun than sitting at the counter or behind your desk."

She huffed, unable to argue against his point, especially when he removed his robes, revealing the tight t-shirt he wore underneath. "Let's just catch them all, shall we?" she said distractedly, forcing herself to look away.

It took far too much running around in both their opinions to catch the animals, but eventually they were down to only one missing. They were each creeping down aisles quietly, hoping to catch it unaware.

"There it is!" Hermione shouted, catching sight of it near the entryway.

"I got it!" yelled Fred excitedly.

They both ran forward, colliding into each other as the Pygmy Puff hopped away. Hermione groaned as she tried to get up, then found herself breathing heavily when she realized Fred had landed on top of her, their bodies pressed together firmly.

"I was right," Fred said after a moment, his voice barely a whisper. "Things are definitely better upside down. Or at least when one of us is."

Before she could question what he meant, his lips were pressed to hers and her body was consumed by heat. She sighed against him and felt his tongue slide forward to gain entrance. She parted her lips to grant it, but ended up laughing and knocking him back instead.

"It tickles!" she squealed, trying to reach behind her. Fred laughed and leant towards her again, reaching to the side of her ear.

"There's the last one," he said triumphantly as he grabbed the fluffy Puff. Hermione rubbed at her ear and smiled sheepishly.

"That's one way to ruin the moment," she groused.

"Aww, don't blame the little guy. After all, it's thanks to him that I finally got to kiss you."

Hermione blushed, biting her lower lip. "I guess I can forgive him then."

Fred pushed himself up, offering his free hand to help her stand. "How about I make it up to you on his behalf? Say, dinner on Friday?"

She took his hand and stood, brushing off her robes. "Alright. As long as the world can stay right side up until then."

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


End file.
